This proposal requests stipend, tuition and other support for the Neuroscience Graduate Program (NGP) at the University of Virginia. The NGP is an interdepartmental program that offers an interdisciplinary course of study leading to a Ph.D. in Neuroscience. The program is comprised of 54 faculty distributed in basic science and clinical departments in the School of Medicine and in the Departments of Biology and Psychology in the College of Arts and Sciences at the University of Virginia. The NGP has been in existence for 24 years, and currently has 23 students who are supported by a combination of local funds (teaching assistantships, and fellowships), research grants, independent merit awards and predoctoral positions on training grants. The NGP is solidly established as an interdepartmental program at the University of Virginia, and has a successful track record of producing Neuroscience Ph.D.s with careers in all aspects of modern scientific endeavor.